Home Again
by galleons
Summary: Some arguments never end.
1. Chapter 1

**Home Again**

_Disclaimer: There is no way in hell I could write something as cool and as damned good as Ice and Fire. Not my stuff, characters, nothing, and I, in no way whatsoever, seek to profit from any fanfics. Just some drabble for fun and out of sheer boredom and to pass some time waiting for the next book. And this is for friends who love these two…when they're older. Probably a two-shot…_

_Also, please note that several years have passed, and only with the possibility of the future in mind…_

The closest thing to looking like a lady she could reasonably be coaxed into wearing was a rather plain and gray woolen dress. She had insisted on keeping the worn breeches underneath. The look on her face was adamant, dared anyone to argue further, and so it went. And really there was not much choice. Supplies were still low or non-existent; one of a multitude of things that would need to be looked into now that Starks had returned to Winterfell. And they cautioned, to those who felt the need to press, that somehow that direwolf, the direwolf had found its way back to its owner, so it surely wouldn't do to press too hard. But they had some made strides. It wasn't much but it was still a dress.

The young smith watched her as she walked around the courtyard, asking questions, barking out requests in a high, feminine voice; the tone not so much. Not unkindly, but in a controlled, steady demeanor. From his temporary set up half indoors half out, and under a makeshift roof, barely stable and in much need of repair as a whole, he could make out the serious expression and furrowed brows and the wide gray eyes taking everything in. Most likely the relief and yet security of being home again for her, but she still seemed sort of out of her element.

And he didn't know the half of it yet but could only guess. Sometimes he pushed away the thoughts not wanting to know. He had seen a lot of Arry and Weasal. And even Arya once he had known. After that, he couldn't even imagine all she had been through. She seemed the same but somehow had changed. Older, of course, but something else… a bit bitter, a bit resigned, happy to be home but still sad. Ghosts and memories had to be all around for her in her mind as she looked at Winterfell. What did she see or think of as she paced around the castle seemingly non-stop since she returned?

She had returned and had appeared to be as surprised to see him as he had been of her. The Brotherhood had made its way here with Stoneheart, never knowing the two girls and the boys were making their way here as well. But not much of a fancy noble return, of course. Nothing like the processions he had seen in King's landing as a boy, when Mott had let him stop his work for a break to look on. One girl returned with some loyal bannermen of the former Hand, Ned Stark, and a female knight, who had been sworn to Stoneheart. She looked nothing like her sister, and not because she was wearing a pretty dress. Very pretty, very lady-like, but nothing like Arya. Nice to him, but completely overwhelmed. She was tearing when he had first seen her and he felt for her. She seemed to be much more outwardly happy at being home once again.

The boys returned with a very big stable boy and a wildling. And various other people too. Not so much the return with a larger retinue that the pretty red-haired sister had. The older boy was now heir, and ven busier than Arry, or Arya now. So he didn't see him much. Stoneheart never seemed to want her children out of her sight since she was finally near them again, her sad eyes drinking them in and saying much more than she could in her present state.

For a second after recognition, it _had _been years, she almost seemed happy to see him. But he would never assume as happy as he had been, and very much relieved. He had never stopped thinking of her. So worried and concerned about her being taken by the Hound and what might have happened to her after, once the rumors spread of the Hound's raids on villages. He never believed she was alive. It was the biggest shock in his life to see her again. And it was quite awhile before it was apparent that it was not the Hound and someone else responsible for the terrible things that happened. Still, nobody knew what had happened to Arya, or to some, the little orphan boy who was a huge pain in the ass, and who everyone knew not to bother with because he could and would defend himself. Or even who she really was in the case of the girl that had married the now dead Ramsay Bolton. He was relieved to have never have known of that business when people really believed he had married Arya Stark. He shook his head, wondering just how he would have taken the news back then.

He watched her walk and remembered their reunion a few weeks ago when they both had arrived within days of each other.

She was angry at him. For a minute he felt relieved and the stirring of something familiar which brought a bit of comfort. He could tell before she even started to yell, what with the stubborn tilt of the chin, the hard lines of her lips, and the gray eyes that fairly snapped in anger. It had been comical when she was younger and smaller because the soft, round, little face containing that much anger was amusing. He had once told her that when she was pissed, her cheeks puffed up like a squirrel and she had hit him over the head with whatever object was nearest. He wasn't sure if calling her a squirrel or his laughter had pissed her off the most. But this was different.

He had seen her lose her temper before, many more times than he could count. He couldn't believe it and was shocked at how quite resentful she was, not understanding why. He had no idea what had happened to her. Arya was there and then she was gone. And the Hound was gone. And they had looked everywhere for them until so much time passed that they knew it was hopeless. He had thought about her all the time and had missed her, mourned her presence really. She was the bravest of them. He realized only after she had been taken from them that she actually gave him some strength, some courage, just being around her, because she was fearless in the face of disaster. And they had had one after another. So what could he do after so much time had passed and with no word of her? He stayed with the Brotherhood, protected the orphans, helped out Willow, and counted his blessings that at the end of each day he was alive. He could continue working and hoping the wars would end eventually, yet not sure what he would do if they should.

She was angry at him. She blamed him for joining the Brotherhood and felt that somehow that caused her being taken by the Hound. Or so it sounded like that. All his attempts to dissuade her and ask if she was raving mad and how he was responsible just made her angrier. She argued with him as if he had somehow betrayed her. She would never know that the minute he had heard she was missing, in the dark, in the rain, he had ran to the forge for his bull helmet and his hammer, and told them he was leaving and that he could still catch up to her.

They looked at him with his belongings and said nothing.

The Brotherhood didn't move fast enough for his liking and looked at his plaintive, pleading and yet stubborn face thinking him foolish and with pity. But they were hardened, and were so used to loss sp that the pity was all for him, almost an air of him having to get used to it as they had. Beric had looked down for a moment, almost remembering that he had lost most of himself. They wanted her back too for various reasons, but it hadn't made them move any faster.

He had tried everything. They had to move fast. She was young, she was his friend. She was only a little girl. She had been good…hadn't caused too much trouble. She was a highborn young lady and it was _their _duty. He had gotten a look or two and even a chuckle regarding the lady part as Lem seemed to rub his nose, but he had ignored it in his panic and frustration…

So she continued to yell at him and then told him that they did not have a smith at Winterfell. He offered to stay on until she did. The yelling ceased but she didn't seem any less perturbed.

It was Spring. He had worked for a few hours and decided to rest under a tree when he saw her again, guessing that she had not come around to talk to him for several days purposely. And he couldn't help the slow smile. He marveled how someone had talked her into it and then gave homage silently to their bravery for even suggesting it. She _hated_ dresses.

She came toward him as he sat under the tree. The light woolen dress hugged her tall frame and the womanly features that had developed since the last time he'd laid eyes on her before her return home. Her leather boots were tall and worn and her hair was long but the sides were tied back. He willed away the smirk that threatened to appear as she came closer. They had not been brave enough to suggest a ribbon. But the twine would do.

She considered him for a moment, but then she looked around the courtyard and perhaps further. Her mind elsewhere before she spoke. "I am going to leave but I will be back," she informed him firmly.

"Where are you off to now?" He gazed up at her from his seat under the tree.

"I think it's only right, he…he can stay here too…I think I should find Hot Pie," she stammered, almost sounding unsure of herself.

"But what if he isn't at the Inn anymore? You know war has passed there, and even before was never safe…around there."

"I can try. I should at least try. He was in our wolf pack, you know," she sounded more determined, almost as if she drew strength from his doubtfulness.

"Our…_what?"_ He asked in surprise. His black eyebrows knitted, but his tone was casual.

"Forget it. So were you until you left and joined _them._" She grumbled accusingly.

"Are you really going to start with that again?" But he was touched. He had only belonged to Mott and before that his mother. He never knew she considered him…

"Stop being stupid! Wolves are loyal. We never forget our brothers and sisters. I can at least try." Her arms were crossed against her chest stubbornly, as the toes of her boot kicked the nearest rock, almost absent-mindedly.

"You're not going alone are you?" he asked with concern.

"No. I have some…people that I can take with me. But I don't need them. It would be easier if I went alone. The war is over." He knew that expression. She was going.

"The scavenging is not. Fine, I'll go too." He spread his arms wide obligingly and pushed his hands towards the grass to raise himself to standing. "I can help you and I wouldn't mind…he did grow on me after awhile," he grinned.

"No. I think you should stay here." She pushed him down before he could rise.

"Am I not a part of the _pack _anymore?" He tried the word out carefully trying to suppress a grin of being touched.

"Not after you left," she huffed.

He couldn't believe she had seen so much as he gathered, yet still be such a girl about things.

"Well, you won't say no if I really want to come with you." He gazed up at her face from where he guessed he was now forced to not rise from. His eyes were squinting from the sun that shone very brightly.

"I think I already did." Her gray eyes looked as hard as metal.

"Why do you hate me?"He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did.

"I don't hate you, but your loyalty has been tested once and you…"she rambled.

"You were taken from us if I remember it right," he offered calmly.

"But…but before that…you didn't even talk to me about it or say anything, you just told Ser Beric and that was that."

"I had no place in this world. You did. Did you think I could really go with you?"

"Yes." She gave a strong and exaggerated nod. "You could have gone to Riverrun too."

"You do know now that we would never have made it to your family." He reminded her gently.

"So, stupid, you did what you did and you didn't know either." She did not take the reminder kindly.

"I really thought you would know where I was at least, once you made it to your grandfather's and maybe you could have sent for me eventually, or maybe I could have just gone to you."

"Of course you did. You are _so_ stupid," she yelled. She threw up her hands and turned her back to him, but then turned again. "Weren't they looking for you too?" She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

He patted the grass next to him and tried not to smile. "Sit down, next to me for a moment. I want to tell you something." He waved an arm where there was a torn piece of blanket where she could sit.

She rolled her eyes and sucked in her breath with impatience. But she flopped down in a very unladylike yet swift and agile manner, and nowhere near the blanket. He had to smile.

She made a face at him.

"Your dress will have grass stains."

"Does it look like I bloody care, stupid?"

"Are you ever going to not be mad at me?"

"No."

"Why?" He asked in curiosity. His blue eyes fixated on her face.

"You _know_ why."

"No, I don't really."

"I just told you why." Her palms slapped both knees as she sat cross-legged.

"You know, we looked for you. I looked for you. We looked for weeks and then still followed any word of you for months." He looked sheepish but sincere. Why did it seem to make her more pissed?

He put a rough hand on her shoulder. She slapped it off.

"I did miss you, you know."

"Not when you joined the Brothers and broke up the pack." She tried to rise but he pulled her down next to him again.

"Maybe you broke up the pack when you were taken." He did sound stupid, he thought, but he said it anyway.

"I didn't go because I wanted too, stupid. Really, Hot Pie broke up the pack first." He wondered if maybe her anger wasn't entirely toward him.

"Yet you're trying to find him. So you'll forgive him and not me?" He didn't like to guilt anyone, but he wasn't exactly making anything else he said reach her.

"You know better." Her eyes widened, and her tone was more one of sympathy yet annoyance. "Hot Pie, well, he…he can't fight. He could only make pies so he really couldn't do much else. It was bake pies or die. He had no choice."

He laughed out loud, unable to control himself. He bent over where he sat underneath the tree and held his side.

She punched him in the arm and he laughed louder, his shoulders shaking. She looked around and saw that his roar of laughter had reached the courtyard. People had turned but then went about their business. They knew better than to ask. He was a good boy, worked hard, kept to himself, and the lady they knew, could take care of herself.

He grabbed her arm mid-way before another blow, to his chest this time, and she wriggled about and struggled to get his grip off her.

He looked at her. "You have changed so much. You are even prettier than I remembered."

"It has been a few years…I've grown," her voice trembled, and she chose to ignore his last.

She paused and then reconsidered. "And you told me I was pretty once." She cringed remembering the embarrassment of the acorn dress. She had beaten him though to get back at him.

"No, I didn't. I just said your dress was pretty and that you smelled better." His smile teased her.

She hit him. "You didn't smell that great on the road either, especially after working the metal and…pretty…you talked to pretty girls and you were so stupid they just left you alone," she spat out.

He stopped smiling and his expression grew serious. "I didn't want her…that girl at the Inn. She was pretty but I didn't."

"Why? You are weird, _and_ stupid."

"No I'm not. I just didn't want to. What would you have thought if…" He turned bright red, his words quickened.

"I didn't care," she threw out, turning her head and not looking at him.

"You cared when I joined with Beric."

"That's different. And I didn't think it would be all right. You are so moody and stubborn and stupid. And you get mad all the time about knights and high born people that I couldn't even see why you would."

"I _was _knighted."

"He was dead." She countered coldly, tossing her hair, which instantly made her feel stupid and she cringed and then froze, realizing that it was something that she might have seen Sansa do once.

"No he wasn't. Not really dead anyway. You know what he was. And it was not the same for you. You are a lady. I'm a bastard and an orphan. At least it gave me something…and maybe a bit more in common with you.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Er, this was supposed to be a one-shot or so but then stuff came up and…

**Chapter 2**

He really had no idea how long she had been watching him. He had been so engrossed in his work and had been for days on end alone, re-looping mail links, hammering out dents in armor, and repairing various items, that he didn't recall even the softest of sounds being made before he realized she was next to him, with her direwolf.

The rather large female's fur prickled as alertly as her eyes, as she loped slowly and gracefully toward him. He froze instantly. The consistent swings of the hammer stopped. Sweat beaded on his brow, his face, and his body, but Arya wasn't sure how much was from the work he'd done or the wolf.

"Arya, make it get the hell away from me. _Please._" He stood stock still, not daring to move. The direwolf watched him patiently and just as still if not more.

"She won't hurt you. Look, she would have growled if she didn't like you or thought you would hurt me. Nymeria…" The direwolf turned its head to gaze at Arya and then turned back to Gendry. Otherwise it hadn't moved much.

"Or you would have never known, boy, because your throat would have been ripped out already," sniggered the Hound as he passed them trudging along behind her sister Sansa.

"That sounds about right," said the smith calling out, yet not breaking eye contact with the wolf. _One move…just a slight movement and…_

Arya just made a face at her sister and the Hound and said nothing. They were all on much better terms than previously. Happy to have their family back, realizing the Hound really was going to take both her and her sister home, though he was only able to find Sansa. But Sansa made her disapproval known, not understanding why now that they were back she would leave to find a baker. Arya knew she couldn't understand, and didn't, so why waste her breath arguing? She'd do as she pleased anyway. She was going and nobody was going to stop her. Hot Pie was her friend. He only stayed there because he felt he had no choice. Sometimes she thought he might even have been a bit afraid of her and Gendry, both of them being able to fight and defend themselves, as he was not. He most likely believed it was best to just stay in the safest place he came across at the time, knowing he might stay on and be useful, tired of moving along into the unknown, worthy to hang on to because he made bread. But when she returned to Winterfell and as she spoke to others who were approaching Winterfell as well, she had heard different stories about Inns, villages, orphans, and other simple folk who were at the mercy of thieves, rogues, and the like. The wars were over, but nobody had gotten around to curbing the dangers of the Kingsroad as of yet. The starving and poor and desperate coming out of King's Landing, or even the sots who preyed on others for sport or gain.

"She won't hurt you. I wouldn't let her and see…." Nymeria got even closer to Gendry to sniff and then turned abruptly and walked back to Arya.

"I'll take your word." He blew out his breath, shook his head quickly almost shuddering, and felt a bit more relaxed. "Are you leaving soon?"He picked up his hammer and continued to work as he talked.

Arya wondered if he would do just the same if he was attacked. He'd probably just get up off the floor all bloodied to continue his work, one arm and all.

"Yes, tomorrow. I've come to say good bye." She said in a matter of fact fashion.

"My work is almost done. Well, for the men who came and asked so far to fix what they needed. I asked your man too and he said I could go as long as it's alright with your moth…Lady Catelyn and Lord Brandon. I guess he thinks they would feel the more people you have with you the safer it would be. You don't have a blacksmith and other crafters here too, but some that I've spoken to around here have the feeling that more people will be returning soon. I guess it was decided to spare me in case you need help."

"I am not the only girl. Mother has asked Brienne of Tarth to go with us."

"Who else?"

"Lem is coming and Edric…Edric Dayne."

Gendry made a face. "Well, now I am not so worried," he growled. And he doused the metal he was working on into water too fast. It made a huge splash.

"Oh, stop it. Don't be so stupid. He is okay. He has training and he was a squire and…"

"Do you think he can help you or even himself? He is younger than me. And smaller…"

"So am I. And he has a lot of experience out there."

"But you can defend yourself and probably better. It's not the same. And you are a Lady. You shouldn't even have to…"

"I will see you when I get back." She ignored him but he noticed her nostrils flaring, the sign she was going to be pissed.

"No. I am coming. I asked. It is all right. I want to be in the pack….your pack," he added in hesitation.

"Not if I say you don't." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke to him.

He looked really hurt. "What can I do then to get back into the pack?"

She paused for a very long time. She noted his expression. "All right you can come. But no questions, do as I say, and promise me now you will."

"Agreed," he shook his head in affirmation. "M'lady, I am at your service." He bowed cheerfully with tongs in hand, his leather apron touching the floor.

She gave him a withering glare and rolled her eyes. Knowing he _would_ be a huge help, she ignored the comment. During her time with him he had always been dependable. Well, until Beric and…but she really wanted to find Hot Pie. Gendry never got in his face again after that time where Hot Pie and her had had it out, but always under the unspoken condition that as long as he let her alone, he'd be let alone too. And Hot Pie might feel better because he knew him too. She would warn Gendry later on the road and once they were off, about what would happen if he said it again. And threaten that if he said it again he might just get punched like she had never punched him before. She'd give him her word as a lady on _that _one.

"Okay, you really can come. We are meeting tonight in the kitchens to discuss what we will need and how we will go about it."

"Arya, shouldn't we have more people?"

"No. It will attract attention. I may ask the Hound though. He's a good man to have for this. I know when we were on the road. He can survive and he can fight if we have to. He is good at it. And he did bring my sister home. They only had two other people before the bannermen found them and escorted them all home."

"Arya…"

"It thought we agreed on no bloody questions. You are being an ass…"

"Stop your cursing. It's not ladylike and you are back at Winterfell now. It's not proper and all." For a moment, Arya thought he sounded like Septa Mordane when she used to chide her.

"Shut up, stupid. I will curse if I want to."

"Fine, curse all you like," He waved his tongs in the air in a careless manner. "But Arya, before you ask the Hound…did he…did he touch you or hurt you at all? He, when we met him he was…"

"No." But she hesitated and could have kicked herself. She remembered trying to run away, cursing him, trying to kill him with a rock, and the mortification of being tied up and wrapped in a blanket at night. And she realized that her stopping mid-sentence lead him to think the very worst.

"Are you sure?" His deep blue eyes pierced her own. He put his tongs down.

"Are you stupid? Of course I'm sure. Nobody touched me. I was lucky and I had Needle. But now he really likes my sister and I think he might've before too. He talked about her all the time on the road. Still does…he is here isn't he? He was trying to get me home too." Arya left out the part of the Hound following around her sister like a devoted dog, because frankly the lovesick antics of this very big and ferocious man when provoked, made her feel slightly nauseous. Her sister's giggles and egging him on with pretty smiles and kind words sort of made her want to vomit too. But he had looked for her for years when he left the brothers, and that was something…

"I doubt that." He shrugged and continued to work. She couldn't believe how he could multi-task over open flames, hold a conversation, and not make a mistake as he worked.

"No, really, he did."

"He took you and he gave Ser Beric and Thoros a really hard time before that. I should have known he wouldn't just go away. They should have given him all his damned coin back and maybe things would have been different."

"That was then. They stole his stuff and…he wanted to take my sister with him before, so when he knew it was me, he wanted to help the Starks…" The reason, the real reason she suspected hung in the air. Why say it twice? And then she realized if she didn't get her point across, Gendry would bother her unendurably and probably ask her next in a panic, if she was forced to work in a pleasure house in Lys of all things.

"I can tell he likes my sister. And I think he will make a good protector for her. He has no place to go and he is loyal. He _did _leave the Lannisters and didn't have to, and leaving Joffrey is good enough proof for me. I think he'd die for her and she would never have to worry. And besides, if he had tried to really hurt me, I would have cut him from his neck to his…"

Gendry, sensing some really foul descriptions just held up a hand to stop her. "You would. I believe it."He swung the hammer again happily, his smile content and relieved. "Yeah, I think he cares for her too. Best shield one can have…" Gendry hadn't known what a shield meant to nobility. He only made metal ones and didn't know what a sworn shield was until it came up and someone at Winterfell had to explain it to him. Stoneheart made sure that all of her children were protected with loyal people now. Sansa had a specific one because the Hound never left her alone, so it was unofficial, but it made her feel safe and Sansa had said she had always felt safe with him when things were bad at King's Landing.

"Well, he hasn't started yet, though he is up her arse all the time so I can't tell. I am going to ask him if he will come. I think mother would feel safer too for me. And then he can come back and protect her all he likes. He might even need a break from her for a bit," she smirked, remembering a time when they were younger and her and Sansa were constantly at odds.

He made a face at her language and said nothing. He had noticed the rapt attention the fiery-tempered man had for her elder sister. Gendry had heard how her direwolf had died and how Arya made the quick decision to save her own by letting her free, and figured she didn't need the protection with the Hound around her all the time.

"So nobody else touched you or hurt you?" His look said he wasn't finished with the conversation yet.

"No. I told you already. So what about _you?_" She grinned playfully."Anybody _touch_ you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He turned his back to her, and his face grew as red as the other fires behind him where he now held a bunch of metal fastenings over.

"Why? You saw that girl again. Or were you being stupid again," she pressed with a smirk.

"Never, she's probably dead. Besides she was a…I guess because it's my business," he mumbled, but his tone was short with her, and he dropped his gaze.

"And asking me then, isn't it my business? Maybe I don't want to talk about what happened to me. Nobody hurt me exactly. But other things happened and it was hard, and not very pleasant," her expression was stoic, her mind closed off to certain memories.

"How bad?" He slammed his hammer down hard and the steel rang loudly. His eyebrows rose quizzically as he stared at her. He had the look again on his face that he always had when he was thinking too much. "Really…worse than we had it or the same?"

"Maybe I will tell you one day. If you can handle it…"she attempted to lighten the mood, and to get him off the topic.

"Why wouldn't I? Have I told you about me and the Brotherhood and everything after you'd gone? Come on now, how bad was it?" He looked upset and yet slightly angry.

"The keep where the kitchens are, you know where it is. We are going to plan and get ready, after dinner when everyone is off to bed. If you are late or don't show for any reason, you are _not _going and you are really out of the pack this time."

She turned and stalked off, her direwolf following behind her, her Needle In the scabbard that hung off her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

_So out there….so much wishful thinking unfulfilled…_

**Chapter 3**

The large tallow candles burned brightly, the rivers of wax oozing over the stone hearths and branching off into thinner veins of dried wax creeping intricately over the stone, the only source of light within the spacious, cavernous room.

Arya sat atop a wooden sideboard cross-legged and looked one at a time amongst the people gathered in the kitchen, some standing and some seated on battered chairs. It was a motley bunch, a small group, but a formidable one, and each for different reasons.

She ran a hand through her now shoulder-length hair. For a minute she looked at her hand, her hair running through her fingers. She had come to a point months ago where she no longer wished or had to cut it short. It occurred to her one day that she could be Arya again. She could be a girl but she still balked at being a lady in the proper sense of dress and grooming. No long flowing hair like Sansa for her. But she didn't need for it to be as short as Arry or Weasal had worn it.

She should have spoken to him alone first and foremost. She had had the feeling he was going to be difficult. She really hadn't wanted to point this out to him but she had no choice. The group here was good, could defend themselves, but she knew deep down that having the Hound would be even better.

"You know there is a chance it's still not safe yet. Yes, they lost, but they may never give up as long as she lives still. Tommen's been kicked out but they could still rally. They still have some men, they still have some coin, and some may wish or be paid to see the Starks undone, if there is something in it for them. Don't think for a bloody minute that someone wouldn't want to whisk your sister off again…for a nice fat ransom or to marry or worse," the Hound argued. But she saw the flicker of worry in his eyes when he mentioned that last.

"She will be fine here." Arya knew this was the deciding factor for him, and she needed to make a good case for herself. Gendry had better help her or not agree with him even, or she would beat him bloody when she talked to him alone. "More men returned in the night. The loyal banner houses are camped out here to help us defend ourselves if need be. And so we will wait. If the former queen regent dares to raise an army again before someone can reach her, they will fight for us. The Reeds have sent people to look for her and Tommen. I know you came with my sister, we are grateful that it was you that found her first, but you did pledge loyalty to House Stark and I need your service. Mother and Bran agreed, so I believe you've got to help me." She sounded very firm and final.

"I always thought you were bloody insane and a right interesting piece of work, but this is mad. I don't think now that anyone would have the balls to touch us but you never know. There are still highwaymen and others that wouldn't think twice about ransoming us or turning us over to the former queen, especially me."

"If they could catch us that is, and I for one would die fighting for my lady," spoke up Edric Dayne with inflated pride.

Gendry made a face, eyeing the young blonde boy with silent contempt, yet amusement at his swaggering. He was pretty sure that if he punched that simpering fool's face he would probably cry and call for his mum. He could be a damned whiner and a baby at times. Well, so could Hot Pie, but if Arya wanted to attempt this madness, he couldn't stop her so he had no choice but to go with her. Or really, maybe she had no choice in leaving him behind.

He spoke up much to his own surprise. "Arya, maybe we could send men, scouts to just check out if Hot Pie is there before we go?"

She ignored him. And then she spoke fast in a rush of incredulity at his stupidity making an appearance once again. "Sure, I'll call for them right now. _Kind sers, I need you to find someone for me,_" she mimicked a simple, sweet voice, that she even recalled sounded a bit like Sansa when she was out to be her most charming and beguiling, but her speech was way too fast to be considered by any in the room to be quite that lady-like. "_We don't know his real name, but neither does he. He is a big fat boy, goes by the nickname Hot Pie. I can't tell you much more than that. Can you risk your lives to find a plain old fat boy that makes a delicious custard tart? By the way, did I tell you he was a fat boy? Oh, there are thousands of fat boys out there. Sorry, I hadn't noticed. If you find him anywhere in Westeros, you will be rewarded and gain my undying love and devotion, and I may even fling a flower your way when you get back!"_ She had jumped off the counter in a fury and posed for exaggerated feminine gestures, her hands waving about wildly, and really it was a gross portrayal of a fair maiden in distress. Her nostrils flared, the grey eyes snapped, and Gendry believed she had lost her temper yet again. But he didn't believe it to ever be this hilarious before.

The group broke up at her expression when she finally stopped carrying on so.

Everybody was laughing. She stopped huffing and puffing at her over-exertions and realized that maybe they had needed it.

"And that is the leader of our pack," cracked the Hound sarcastically but with an amused smirk. Are you sure you and Lady Sansa are sisters? You've never acted like a lady on the road even when you were smaller, I can tell you all that, but if you don't want to be one, why not become a mummer? You'd make a bloody fortune." He turned toward Gendry."Not a bad idea, boy. "Wolf girl…"He focused on her again, "Have you looked around at the lot of us? We have here a Dayne, a Stark, a Tarth, the only heir of Evenstar, the ugly mug with the piss-colored cloak…and me, who is very definitely guilty of treason to House Lannister, the crown, and the possible heir of Clegane lands that anyone would want to get their filthy hands on with my brother now very dead." The smirk was still on his face, but his tone was more earnest.

"And Ser Gendry, Ser Gendry of the Hollow Hill, "offered Brienne.

Gendry didn't look at her, so as not to smile in gratitude at the kind reminder. A surge of appreciation gushed through him.

"Arya, he is right. I wanted to tell you…"Gendry spoke up.

"Yes, Ser Gendry of the Hollow Head more like, you were saying, Hound…"

The Hound barked out laughter and threw his head back. Edric Dayne gave a smug chuckle and Lem seemed amused. Brienne just observed.

For a moment Arya saw his head lower and even before that, the hurt look in his eyes. She knew he had made remarks before about how he was lowborn, and he was pretty angry or whatever the hell it was when her higher status and that of Edric was brought up at the Inn. It was a sore spot for some dumb reason. She had forgotten how much it seemed to bother him, still not knowing why. She had smiled at the Hound's laugh, but she now felt instantly remorseful at the embarrassed and almost defeated, or helpless look in Gendry's eyes.

The Hound looked over at the effect his laughter had on the young smith. The boy was as strong and big as an ox and worked just as hard. He grew more subdued. "Well, the bloody bastard was half dead but he was still a knight, if it matters so much to all of you. Gave me a bitch of a time when I faced him, I have to admit. Dondarrion must have seen something in you to knight you that quick, boy. Look at old Buttercup Robes here…not sure if he was or not and he was with his arse longer."

Lem had seen the Hound fight. He said nothing. The girl had already broken his nose before too. He was still loyal to the memory of Ser Beric and sworn to Lady Stoneheart and House Stark. He would not be provoked and knew where it was coming from. He could just piss in the Hound's wineskin if the bastard kept it up on the road. He tended to ramble on out of his arse anyway and it came to nothing, and he started to realize he was harmless, and had helped the Stark girl. If Stoneheart approved, it was okay by him.

"I may not be highborn, but I try to remember my manners and I work hard. I've been loyal and helped those when they needed it and if I could. I try if I can, the best way I can. I think Ser Beric might have seen that too.: Gendry addressed the room but had eyes only for Arya. The looks saying that he almost hoped it had penetrated that stubborn skull of hers.

She swallowed hard, feeling even a pang of guilt. Why could she not just shut up sometimes?

Brienne looked at Gendry again, that cold feeling in the pit of her stomach acting up. She felt gutted again. She had had that feeling of familiarity the very first time she saw the boy at the Inn. She had been so close to Renly, had observed every small word or gesture because she had been in love with him for the longest. This boy was kind, sweet, pleasant…he cared for others, usually putting himself after, the same reckless bravery that Renly had and from what she heard, King Robert in his youth. They had the same laughs, and they came out cheerfully and with ease, the exact shade of blue eyes, the thick, heavy mop of unruly black hair, never even close to the darkest shade of brown. The walk, the way they held themselves….and he had saved her at the Inn. Renly would have done the same if someone was in trouble and he could help.

And then the talk that had sprung up since she had arrived here…so unnerving to her, about this boy that had been friends with Arya, had travelled with her when the Night's Watch man had tried to get her safely out of King's Landing, she was only a girl, but a lady, a member of House Stark, disguised and hopefully passing unnoticed as the poor orphan boy, Arry. But Arya was not the only one they were looking for. King Robert's bastards had been sought out and destroyed. And Gendry had told her that with no warning, his master had arranged for him to be taken to the Wall with Yoren. That a boy orphaned after the loss of his mother, a tavern wench, had been placed with the best blacksmith, who had contracts with the best lords and knights, in King's Landing, all of his fees paid in gold beforehand. He felt so fortunate that his good fortune was never questioned by him, and his master never seemed to want to discuss if further either. So he thought it best not to ask and chuckled that once you got your ears boxed you learned. And they had been looking for him too. She dare not speak of it…if she were wrong…it would be worse for him. Why even put the hope in his head for it to crash down upon him? She knew about crushed hopes herself and the devastation afterwards. He was too nice of a boy for that. She had to be sure or she would never say anything. She'd keep it to herself until she died if she must. And it was always a question about his protection too.

Sometimes it even hurt to look at him when she spoke to him, always remembering Renly. The boy must think she was even odder than she looked. But then more men returned; older men who had known a young Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon when they were not much more than boys. She had seen the double takes and intakes of breaths. But they said nothing and turned away. It had just given her the oddest feeling that she wasn't mad, that it wasn't some fancy as if she was looking to see another Renly to replace the one she had lost. It wasn't that she felt romantic towards the boy, never that. Besides he was so devoted and perhaps besotted with the younger Stark girl. She could understand it. She had developed feeling for Jaime after all they had been through, but she had shut them down. But she was well-practiced in that by now. She was sworn to the Starks and it could never be anyway. But it felt good to see his turnaround and the desire to put right some wrongs, but the Starks would never forgive him. He was still the enemy and never to be trusted.

But it was Howland Reed that bothered her the most. He had come with his children and men of his own to offer up assistance to Winterfell and fulfill his duty to the Starks if need be and to help Bran Stark. He knew Robert and Ned very well. He was reputed to be very wise and observant, speaking only out of necessity, and a very serious but kind man. He had met the young blacksmith and just studied him with quiet deliberation, when Gendry had approached him and asked if he needed any repairs. They had had a sort of welcome feast in the main hall one night, and she noted that he kept observing the boy over the feast. Nobody said anything. If the boy decided to leave or Cersei and the remainder of the Lannisters and their banners heard of this, it would most likely put a price on his head. He has escaped one but luck could run out.

Arya nodded. She couldn't think of anything else to say to him short of an apology which she felt might not come out genuine right then. "Well, that is why you are in my pack. All of you are now. Hot Pie will come back and be the head baker at Winterfell. Nobody in the pack gets left behind. And I fully intend on returning. We have been waiting here for all of our people to return. Those who had to flee, those forced to work with the Boltons, and my father's banners to return to. I have work to do after I find Hot Pie, and I have to help my family. But that time our numbers will be greater. All our banners are ensuring they have enough men to defend their own homes and are sending everyone else they can spare to make sure Winterfell is not lost to us again. And there are still others, Bran and Howland tells me, on their way to send a force so large to King's Landng to stop the fallen queen for sure and to keep the Targaryens in their rightful place. The Lannisters and their kin and so-called friends will never bother us again." Gendry noted that this had to be the most high born she had ever looked as she spoke sincerely and assuredly. Defeat again was not an option for her after all she'd seen and gone through. He smiled to himself. She even made him feel better about going.

The room was speechless. They hadn't been told much and now grinned with sort of hope. What the Starks had up their sleeves…they might just be back for good.

The Hound smiled genuinely. "I am guessing the Silver queen has her forces and old Targaryen banners back?"

"Yup," nodded Arya.

"Has the dead king… Stannis' former banners turned to…"

"Yup." She nodded again.

"What of the Tyrells? Are they with us and the Targaryens too? Whoever looks like they are going to win and that would be us…that is how those scheming bastards all work. But they are not to be trusted, but it will do.

"And…"Arya was slightly taken aback and touched that the Hound seemed to include himself in us and had a sort of victorious grin on his shrewd face. "And now that Littlefinger is in exhile…all of the Arryn banners are with Bran and the Targaryens."

"Has she really agreed?" asked Edric stunned.

"Yes. Bran will be King in the North as long as we are loyal to the crown in King's Landing and work together. She has so many kingdoms to rule and we are offering so much help she doesn't care too much about the North. She knows we will keep the peace and rule fairly and justly so she is content with that. Her notes have been quite kind too."

She pulled her shoulders back and addressed the room. Gendry had to notice, almost regally.

"So please believe that I am going on this journey knowing that my family and our situation is in very good hands. Otherwise, I would not lead any of my pack into danger."

"Well done, m'lady," shouted Edric. Lem looked floored.

"Uh, thank you, Edric, but please, _Arya," _chided Arya gently. "I think we haven't said much and learned not to say too much until it is for certain."

"But have you spoken to your sister. How does she feel about my leaving her side," The genuine concern in his voice got to Arya.

"Truthfully, not happy, but she understands. She is safe here and she knows you will be alright and that you can take care of yourself. And then you can return to her and serve us if you wish. And nobody can say a thing about it. House Clegane is a sworn banner to House Stark," she added.

"I have sworn to do that already and I keep my word. And you know what I have spoken about to the Lord and Lady as well I gather?"

"Yes, that in time, because the Mountain left no heirs, the Clegane lands are yours and you may need to go their temporarily to put things back in order. If you wish to stay there, that would be possible too, I guess."

He nodded almost gratefully. Arya saw his face soften a bit when she informed him that Sansa was not pleased with his leaving her.

"The little bird squawked and made a fuss about it to me too. I'll with her again before I leave if need be." Arya shrugged, but knew that he would not leave without seeing her first.

"And Edric will return to the Daynes, and Brienne wishes to see her father and secure her inheritance as well. And Lem, the Brotherhood will be sworn as Stark bannermen if you all wish to officially. Your loyalty to mother has been unquestionable."

They all nodded. Edric spoke up. "I wish to serve Lord Bran after I visit home, if he would have me."

"You can take that up with Lord Bran. I don't see why not. You have not been knighted yet and already know what is required of a squire."

"And what of Ser Gendry," asked Brienne.

Arya for some reason had not thought of him. She worded her response carefully. "Ser Gendry is a special situation. You can be the Head smith at Winterfell if you'd like." That is what she really thought he would wish and what would make him happy.

"I told you I would serve you if need be," he nodded approvingly.

"Fat chance of taking the black now, eh, boy?" The Hound burst out with another loud, gruff laugh.

"But he was knighted," said Lem.

Edric made a great show of what he thought of that and clicked his tongue against his teeth with an interesting sound.

Gendry glared silently at him.

"That is for my lady mother and Bran to decide. Ser Beric was a knight and a Dondarrion. But the Brotherhood…I am not sure how that would be recognized," replied Arya in the most diplomatic fashion she could muster. _Knights leave…they can go away…_

"And where the bloody hell is Hollow Hill anyway? You need to look into this boy," blustered the Hound.

Arya changed the subject."All of this can be settled when we return. Now, we rise early. I have arranged for fresh horses, food, water…"

"Wineskins, surely,…"cracked the Hound.

"If you wish…but we are on a mission and not a night out at a tavern, might I remind you," she offered imperiously.

"Understood."

"Gendry has seen to it to fix Brienne's, Edric's, and Clegane's armor. Gendry has his helm, and there are extra things to be split up amongst Gendry and Lem. I have my own. There are some extra arms too for those that need it that have been found around Winterfell that we can use. I don't need too. I have a knife and I have Needle. Gendry has his hammer. The rest of you have longswords. I also have my direwolf, Nyermia."

"Just keep the mongrel flea-bag away, Wolf Girl."

"Keep track of your wineskins and I will," she threw out. "I also have my new armor."

Gendry's blue eyes shot open and he spluttered. "How? I haven't made any armor for you."

"Actually you have." She grinned at him mischievously.

"The breastplate, the helmet….the direwolf detailing?" Gendry had observed the other two direwolves from very far away just to get it right. "The man assured me it was for Lord Bran, I spent so much time getting it just right. Someone had a bit of enamel from something else I used for eye …fangs….damn it, Arya."

"It was. Or that is what I told him to tell you." She gave a sweet smile, with just a hint of sorry in it.

Gendry shook his head and a palm slapped his forehead. "Why I am not surprised really." The smile spread slowly on his face. "My finest piece of work to date I assure you, m'lady." He put his hand against his chest, his other arm rose and he swept it above the floor as he bent facing her. She knew he was surprised that she hadn't just asked him. She knew he would never refuse her, couldn't refuse her, but had she really needed to hear the hen-pecked questioning that would follow? He was Septa Mordane all over again at times.

"I'm sure it is. But if you call me m'lady again…I will have to try it out on you first, no doubt."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they were far from the main gate of Winterfell, Arya took a silent inventory of her new pack as they rode off on their horses down the path to the main road.

Lem appeared calm and in good spirits as long as he ignored the biting jests of the Hound. He took on his duty of assisting the daughter of Stoneheart because the Brotherhood would officially be made banners of House Stark. The meaning was not lost on him…much more than they could ever have hoped for years ago. More than he could for himself as well; being born from a tavern wench, or so he had been told, very much like Gendry. Brienne rode quietly for the most part only speaking from time to time to ask questions or when spoken too, appearing lost in thought most of the time. Edric Dayne was the most excitable of all. He seemed to feel he was his own man now. This was different, not something he was required to do for Beric or the Brotherhood as a squire. Gendry said he didn't trust him because he smiled too much and had already made a jeer at his elaborate purple cloak spangled with silver stars, claiming when his mum used to tell him tales of wizards when he was very little, that this was how he pictured a cloak they might own. He whispered to her conspiratorially but she was sure a bit louder so Edric might hear, but she wasn't sure.

Before he could elaborate further, Arya said nothing and sped up her horse. This was not the time for him to be stupid. Maybe after they got Hot Pie safely back…

The Hound was watching from the rear. He seemed to be in a grumpy mood. Sansa had not taken his leaving well, with a bunch of whiny why's in repetition that even Arya didn't want to hear anymore. The Hound appeared to be in his glory as he said good bye to her one more time before leaving. If Arya heard him bark out, "She is not too happy about my going…" one more time she would scream. It was as if he wanted to hear it time and again for himself. The minute they left, he already seemed anxious to get back to her. They were ridiculous. _Really, the both of them…Just get it over with already!_ She had heard by now all of the stories of them at King's Landing. He _was_ the only heir to House Clegane. If he just didn't come out already and ask for her hand when he officially came into and took his inheritance, she just might do it for him. And she had the feeling that Sansa would say yes too. She had given him a favor, a little wooden bird that someone at Winterfell had carved for her and made a great show of bestowing it upon him, bridling under the attention and sweet but gruff devotion he gave her. He had grinned like a bloody idiot, and it was all Arya could do to not throw up right there and then.

Leading this pack, her pack, would not be easy. If they could get their nonsense together and some of them not come to blows with each other, they just might be alright.

They would ride until night. There was an inn that they could reach by night fall. Not the one where her and Gendry had left Hot Pie. That would take much longer, many days of riding to reach.

This one was safe. People knew Stark men were nearby so she wasn't worried. It was camping out at night after they left the inn on the Kingsroad that they had to be more careful.

"So we reach the inn…but still, we will take turns watching the horses in the stable and the supplies," offered Brienne.

"Yes, I think we should. I am on first. And then we can see who is not tired from there. Three hours each and then that person can get rest and the next can go."

"Good. Think I'll have a cup of wine at the inn and then I can go next, Wolf girl. Help pass the time. The little bird, your sister, is still not that pleased…" grumbled the Hound.

"Too bad for her," snipped Arya. "She'll get over it. I know. We heard you the first two hundred times…" she chewed her lip and took a deep breath to calm her temper.

"You should be more understanding. She didn't have easy years, the last few," chided the Hound.

Arya believed the chuffing, so similar, to Septa Mordane could now be considered uncanny. But she thought of what she had gone through and something within made her speak up. It had really touched a nerve perhaps, or just right pissed her off.

"Neither did I, but we are fine. And I won't ask you for anything again when we get Hot Pie back so as not to hear you."

"See that you don't," replied the Hound.

"Fine. And see that you don't get too drunk and make a bloody arse out of yourself. Something happens… I won't come to help you like I did last time." Her voice rose without her meaning to.

"Carved him up nice didn't you, the Hound grinned, and he gave her a knowing look.

The rest just stared at them, their jaws dropping at the both of them, Gendry most of all. And then he remembered what she did to get them out of Harrenhal. She had saved them all and allowed them to get free. But _what she had had to do to free them…_

"You didn't bloody die did you?" She whacked him in the arm. She hadn't even told Gendry, and she didn't like the odd looks the others were giving her. Lem gave his nose a lingering rub and counted himself lucky.

"Watch your sword hand if you want to keep it." He growled, but he started to laugh. He tried to sway his horse away and almost managed to fall off due to his bulk and height.

The group started to laugh especially because Arya's face was still livid.

Gendry eyed her steaming face. "I've had countless bruises from her." He nodded and inclined his head towards Arya. He gave her an endearing smile.

"You'll live and you'll shut up about it unless you want more." She spluttered in a fury, noting his amusement at her expense.

Gendry's blue eyes danced and he laughed so hard she could see his chest rollicking from mirth. She shot him a filthy look. She hadn't liked the look in his eyes when he watched her now. _Something odd…new…what the hell was wrong with him? _She had to get her pack back and now this.

"You'll be next. Just see if I won't," she warned menacingly. All thoughts of patience blotted from her mind.

He kept laughing and she saw him wipe water from his eyes. _Was it really that funny? He certainly seemed to think so._

They rode silently. The Hound had reached into the neck portion his breastplate and had taken out the wooden bird. He had one hand on the reigns, Arya noted with horror, and the other twisted the bird in his large palm to get a look from every angle.

_He was going to run his damned horse off the path and break its leg….and they had not others!_

Arya gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes for deliverance. She looked upward at the Warrior hoping he would hear and was not off fighting a great battle in the sky.

"Has it bad then," remarked Lem.

"Mind your business, Green Teeth, or I'll knock the piss out of you, but at least it'll match that gods awful cloak of yours," roared the Hound.

"Let him be," said Brienne diplomatically.

Arya rolled her eyes and shot a look at Gendry who was trying to arrange his face to fight off another grin. For frankly this huge beefy man holding a delicate carving in his hand was too much to take in. He'd most likely let them all get cut but he'd save the wooden bird. It didn't make him feel any better about the risks they were taking but it was still funny.

"Do you really think for a minute…"started Lem. All dislike for the Hound evident in his screwed up face.

"My bird knows my worth…anyone else have something to say?" He looked around daring anyone to object, or really say anything else at all.

"No. And it is honorable to have the respect and trust of Lady Sansa of House Stark," quipped Edric.

Gendry eyed him with impatience and an eyebrow cocked in disdain.

"You don't have to tell me that boy. And she is a right lovely, proper and good little lady. Although your blonde hair might almost be as pretty as hers."

Gendry snickered and Edric looked back imperiously and with anger.

"What?" shot out Gendry. His look dared him to respond in kind. He grinned in a threatening sort of manner, daring almost, but he seemed a bit too triumphant for Arya's taste.

Arya wished she had asked the crafter for something to block her ear drums, before leaving Winterfell.

"I think we are almost there. Look." Brienne pointed.

The Inn rose up in front of them on a hill.

Edric sped up his horse to ride beside Arya.

"Pardon me, my lady. But I think the grumpy armorer might fancy you. And if that baseborn scum bothers you I will not stand for it. I will tend to him."

Gendry's eyes shot daggers. He had heard. He heard everything Edric said to her. She hadn't quite known that bulls had such good hearing like wolves.

She turned bright red but then a rush of anger and embarrassment went through her and she rambled out.

"No, he doesn't. I know for a fact. We are just friends and he was one of the first in my pack. Why I put up with him in the first place."

"Are you sure? Does his bothering you trouble you much?" asked Edric, like Gendry wasn't there.

"No. It's not that, shrugged Arya. "He just thinks I am a pain in the ass. He doesn't think I am pretty…and that I curse too much."

Gendry's mouth shot open but he said nothing. _Well, he was so stupid he couldn't even pretend like he wasn't supposed to hear._

Edric nodded dismissively."Will you sit by me when we eat at the inn?"

"Sure."

Gendry's eyes narrowed but he still said nothing. He pulled his horse's reigns and rode past them up the hill, but not after giving them both a stormy look.

"I think we should go first, just in case, to check out the inn. Lem can come with me if he wants. You ride behind and don't come in until we come back out." He never waited for her answer.

Arya nodded in agreement, and then thought that as leader of this pack she should have put him in his place a bit. But her stomach did a turn anyway.


End file.
